


My Husband...

by GoringWriting



Series: My Husband [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Newt Scamander, Children, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Newt Scamander, Protective Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Percival Graves loves his husband. Unfortunately none of his co-workers believe that the man actually exists. Not that he minds. Newt's never liked people to begin with. Unfortunately, on his day off his Aurors come to his home looking for him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: My Husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768822
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1076





	My Husband...

Tina sighs at the man in front of her. He had been a witness in smuggling case. Having worked at the docks.

The only problem being the man only spoke Madarin and they were out of translation potions. With no way to communicate precious time is being wasted and it bothers her.

"Auror Goldstein, why are you not questioning the suspect?" Director Graves asks making her and her partner Weiss jump.

"There are no translation potions available and he only speaks Mandarin," she says and the Alpha's eyes flick up to her then through the window to their witness and walks in.

Graves begins speaking in halting Mandarin. It's not fluent, he has to think about what he's saying, trying to pronounce everything correctly enough to get his point across.

"You suspects are 3 in number. One was blonde with a scar on his left eye. The other two were redheads and at least one of them has a dog with no collar. They said something about coming back but that's it," Graves says.

"Sir, I thought we were out of potions?" Weiss says.

"My husband taught me Mandarin for a trip we took to China a year into our marriage. I have to keep it up because sometimes he'll accidentally switch between languages we know when talking," Graves says.

"We didn't know you were married sir. Is he an Omega?" Fontaine says having just joined the conversation. Tina can see Abernathy frowning, the omega had been trying to get with Graves since they met.

"He hates to be refered to by his secondary gender. So I don't do it. We've been married fifteen years now. Spent a few years traveling for his career then I went to Auror Training," Graves says.

"Sounds nice Sir. How come he's never come here?"

"He's not quite fond of people in general and moreso Aurors. He says, I believe the words were, careerist hypocrites," Graves says before returning to his office.

"Man I would hate to interrogate that man. He didn't even blink during his lies," Fontaine says.

"You think he's making it up?" Tina asks.

"Obviously. I mean could you imagine him being married? Or how about putting off his career for travel? Besides when has an alpha like Graves ever let their omega have a career?" Fontaine asks.

"I suppose not," Tina says unsure.

The next time Graves does something shocking they're having a quiet day. No crimes to be solved and no criminals to catch. The coffee machine is broken which is torture for their report writing skills.

"Drink these," Graves says handing out mugs of what does not look like coffee, muttering about lazy Aurors and half legible reports.

"What is this sir?" Tina asks sniffing the liquid concerned.

"Tea. My husband drinks it when he needs a pick me up. I usually stick to coffee but this works in a pinch."

"Your husband prefers tea?" Fontaine asks.

"He says any self respecting Brit would never drink that sludge you Americans call coffee, so I now know the various properties of various teas," Graves says.

"He's British?"

"Yes, and as polite as you would expect him to be," Percival says.

"Really?" Fontaine asks voice hinting at disbelief.

"Yes. Now I expect you all to hand in your reports on time," Graves says before going back to his office.

"You believe him still?" Fontaine asks Tina and she isn't sure.

They get their next bit of information when they find a lost child and bring him to MACUSA. The boy refuses to tell Fontaine or Tina his name and Queenie is out sick.

With no other options they call in Graves.

They're expecting him to scare the child or something but that's not what he does.

When he walks in he kneels on the floor and transfigures a pen into a toy. Handing it to the child.

"I know, this place is kinda scary huh?" He says and the boy nods.

"That's why I don't bring my sons here. This place is not a good atmosphere for wild boys is it?" He chuckles and the boy gives a smile.

"My eldest son is about your age and is always running off to explore. Is that what happened?" Graves asks and the boy nods.

"Alright, now, why can't you tell me your name?"

"Not s'pose ta tell my name ta strangers," he says.

"Okay, how about you tell me your parents names? Hmm?"

"I don't know em," he says.

"What does your mom call your dad when she's angry?" He asks.

"Harold," the boy answers.

"Perfect, now, what does your mom's friends call her when they visit?"

"Lauren," he says wide eyed.

"Okay you're doing so well. Last question, when people come your home to talk business with your father what do they call him?"

"Dr. Montom," he says.

"Perfect. See? You did it. Fontaine send an owl to Lauren and Harold Montom saying we found their son," Graves says.

"That was quick thinking with the story about the kids boss. How'd you think of it?" Fontaine says.

"My husband and I have kids Auror Fontaine. Nothing I said was untrue," Graves says going to his office.

"The man is such a good actor," Fontaine says.

"What does he gain by saying he has a husband and kids?" Weiss asks, several other Aurors joining in to agree.

"More money. Married Aurors and those with kids make more money and are more likely to be promoted," Fontaine says.

"That's not true," Tina says unsure. 

"Totally is, not that payroll would ever admit it," Fontaine says.

It happens again a few weeks later. They're in the cafeteria and the only place to sit is with Graves who is pulling out something that looks and smells delicious from a brown bag.

"What it that boss?" 

"Vegetable curry, my husband and I made it before he had to go on a business trip," Graves says.

"He left you with the kids?" Tina asks.

"No, he took them to visit his brother. He's an Auror at the Ministry of Magic but this is his week off," Graves says.

"Another Auror huh? And what business is your omega in?" Fontaine asks and Graves' glares at him.

"Newt is not my omega, he is my husband. We do not use secondary honorifics in regard to one another and I would ask you to extend the same courtesy to him," Graves growls and packs up his lunch and goes back to his office.

"He messed up," Fontaine says.

"What?"

"Remember when he said his husband believes Aurors are careerist slime or something like that? Why would a man who is not only married to an Auror but also the brother of one say something like that?" Fontaine says and Tina can't help but think of Queenie cursing every Auror there ever was because they make it impossible for her to be with Jacob.

"He might have an ideal that doesn't match with the laws," Tina says.

"Would Graves allow that? Allow himself to remain married to someone who had illegal ideals?"

"If he loved them," Tina says again thinking of her and Queenie.

"I don't think Graves feels anything," Fontaine says. 

A couple of days later a book about the famous dragon riders from the war is released and Picquery is ranting in the Auror department.

"I refuse to allow a stupid book about some Russian Blackscales to cause an increase in animal trafficking!"

"Ukrainian Ironbellies," Graves says from where he's been reading the book.

"What?"

"Ukrainian Ironbellies. My husband flew them during the war. Saved his brother and my asses a couple of times with them," Graves says with a shrug and Picquery sucks in a breath and goes back to her office.

"Did he really fly dragons?" Tina asks.

"Yes."

"Which of them is he?"

"Artemis," Graves says with a smile.

"I thought your said his name was Newt," Fontaine says.

"He went by his middle name to hide the fact he was in the war from his brother. It didn't matter. The minute dragons showed up to save us when they should have been no where near us, his brother knew he was there and dragged me along to yell at him. It's actually how we met," Graves says.

"A war time romance, really?" Fontaine asks. Graves looks like he's about to say something but a call for all Aurors comes through about a smugglers trying to bring in a dragon.

When they get there the dragon is gone and the smuggler is already subdued. 

The only think at the scene is a single blue thread.

Graves is in a good mood the rest of the day.

"What has you is such a good mood boss?" Abernathy asks.

"I have a feeling my husband came home today," is all he'll say.

A month later Graves isn't in that day because it's his monthly day off.

Fontaine wants to go home. But he can't unless they find someone to replace him. After several calls the only option left is Graves.

Graves who ignores their pigeon.

Graves who has his fireplace closed off.

Graves whose floo network is warded to prevent entrance.

Graves who doesn't respond to their wand summons. 

Graves who doesn't respond to the patronus Fontaine sends. It simply comes back with it's tail between his legs.

Fontaine, Abernathy, Weiss, and Tina all make their way in foot to his home. The wards allow them through and Fontaine knocks loudly on the door.

The door opens and they're ready to berate Graves about not responding only to draw up short when a thin but talk omegan man with freckles and red hair and greenish blue eyes answers the door, a one year old in his hip chewing on the man's sleeve.

There is no question who the baby belongs to. While he may have the man's red hair that is their Director's scowl. Down to the crease between the brows.

"How may I help you?"

"We work with Director Graves. We need him to come in," Fontaine says.

"It's his day off," the man says.

"Yes, but we need him to come in," Fontaine tries again.

"What you seem to need is someone who'll sit in the office so one of you can leave early. It is my husband's day off," he says again.

"I don't think you understand," Fontaine says.

"Mummy!" A six year old boy with Graves' black hair the husband's face and freckles says running over.

"What's wrong Gregory?" 

"Daddy is putting on the kettle and making biwscuits! Are we gonna have storwy time?" He asks.

"Yes dear. Take Michael and help your father set up," the man says handing the toddler to his older brother who holds him perfectly.

The boy scampers away and the husband's head snaps up looking scsry.

"You do not understand. Today is my husband's day off," he says his face dark and they remember that this is the same Artemis that burned the earth when his brother and Graves were in danger.

"Today is your husband's day off," Fontaine finally says and the husband smiles.

"Good. Have a good day," he says closing the door.

"Still think the husband is fake?" Tina asks.

"Or what about the kids?" Weiss asks with a smirk and Fontaine looks away.

"Alright, alright I was wrong," Fontaine says running the back of his head.


End file.
